1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to an interface connection system and, more specifically, to a multi-tier mass interconnect device that allows for modules to be inserted in directions perpendicular to one another. Such interface connection systems require the frequent placement of interchangeable test adapters (ITA) or wiring modules with multiple minute electrical contacts in operative engagement with opposite co-acting electrical contacts of, for example, receiver modules. The receiver contacts and interchangeable test adapter/wiring contacts should engage with precision to minimize wear and to prevent damaging the delicate and expensive equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
A variety of mass interconnect devices have been used in the past. One example of prior art interface systems was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,005, entitled “Slide Cam Mechanism for Positioning Test Adapter in Operative Relationship with a Receiver,” which was assigned to Virginia Panel Corporation. In the '005 Patent, the receiver included an inner frame and outer walls. Between the outer walls and adjacent sides of the receiver frame were placed fixed hanger plates provided with straight slots and interior slides having coacting cam slots. The slides were driven by a hand lever and attached round torsion shaft with connected linkage having an over-dead-center locked position. Movement of the hand lever would cause the slides to move parallel to the outer walls and interior sides. Modules for holding various electrical contacts were mounted in the receiver parallel to the direction of movement of the slides.
The individual test adapter, or ITA, had four split roller dual bearings or rollers on common dry lube sleeves that would rotate oppositely during the camming action to minimize friction. The individual test adapter rollers rested on dwell shoulders of the cam slots and then descended through the straight slots during movement of the slides of the receiver to produce positive straight-on engagement of the test adapter and receiver multiple contacts. The slides had elongated linear guide bearings with dry lube pads for precision free movement. The slides were connected to a cylindrical torsion shaft via linkage. Like the receiver modules, the ITA modules were mounted in the system in a direction parallel to the ITA sides on which the rollers were located. When modules, pins, patchcords, and perhaps a cover are mounted to or on the interface test adapter, the assembly is sometimes referred to as a “fixture.”
Another prior art system has been known as the MAC Panel Series 06, or rotating latch, interface device. In the rotating latch type device, the camming is performed by plates that rotate rather than moving in a linear fashion. In the rotating latch devices, the connector modules have been mounted to the receiver and test adapter frame parallel to the plane of rotation of the rotating latches.
Another prior art system sold by Virginia Panel Corporation included a receiver that included slides similar to those disclosed in the '005 patent but used pins at two corners, diagonal from one other, on the receiver. These pins inhibited vertical movement of the ITA in the receiver to produce straight-on engagement. This prior art system included machined side rails and a cylindrical torsion shaft.
Another prior interface device is known as the TTI Testron VG Series interface device. This device may be in a tabletop or a rack-mounted form. This VG Series device included a fixture support plate mounted to the receiver in a direction perpendicular to the face of the receiver. The receiver would be mounted directly to the test equipment.
The TTI Testron fixture, or test adapter, would be engaged to the receiver by lifting the fixture onto a pair of hooks protruding from the face of the receiver and then resting the fixture on the support plate. A handle and gears were used to pull the hooks, and hence, the fixture, into the receiver to cause the electrical contacts in the receiver and the fixture to mate.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,415, entitled “Low Profile Mass Interconnect Device” discloses an interface device in which the modules are oriented in a direction perpendicular to a direction of movement of the camming mechanisms. In the '045 patent, a receiver frame has fixture alignment pins on one or both sides of the receiving for aligning a fixture for engagement with the receiver assembly. One or more mounting members extend across a face of the receiver, adjacent the sides of the receiver frame, displaced from the sides of the receiver frame, or both. Each mounting member has one or more module mounting holes therein. One or more modules of similar or varying types and sizes are mounted on the receiver frame by connecting the modules to one or more mounting members. In this arrangement, the modules are mounted perpendicular to the direction of movement of the linearly moving engagement slides, or perpendicular to the plane of rotation or movement in a rotating latch or other cam embodiment. By arranging the modules in this manner, a lower profile interface device may be achieved. The modules may accommodate any type of contact, including, but not limited to, signal, power, coaxial, high frequency, pneumatic and fiber optic. Each module is mounted to the receiver frame by connecting the module to two mounting members in the receiver frame. The modules may be connected to the module mounting members via any of a variety of known methods such as with screws or spring means. At each side of the receiver assembly, there is an engagement slide and a receiver outside wall. Each engagement slide has a cam slot and an elongated guide slot therein. Each sidewall has a pair of pins, each having a bearing thereon for guiding the engagement slide in a linear motion. Each receiver outer sidewall further may have slots or recesses therein. Such recesses may accommodate pins extending from the sides of test adapters and may or may not be designed to guide the test adapters into the receiver. The cam slots in the engagement slides are use to exert force on pins, or pins having bearing thereon, on the sides of test adapters to draw the test adapters into the receiver. The camming action likewise could be performed by a plate that rotates around a single pin rather than moving linearly.
Although these devices generally functioned well and provided advantages over prior devices, the devices did not provide users with convenient access to the connectors and wires of a test adapter after the test adapter had been assembled. Such access may be desirable to perform troubling shooting tasks and repairs on the test adapters. Further, the devices included many components, including some machined parts, which contributed to expense and increased time for manufacturing and assembling the products.